101615-A Serios Request
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 21:22 -- CC: Hello, yet again CC: I'm curious about your sudden departure earlier CC: Though for now I only want to say that I may have selected those pieces SO: T.T . o O ( Serios Calier is a heartless troll who insisted on bringing up other females to my face after I informed him of our future relationship. ) CC: Uhh, how dare he? SO: T.T . o O ( right? ) SO: T.T . o O ( Your heiress doesn't seem to get it, but she lacks Vision, so I can understand that. ) CC: What doesn't she get? SO: T.T . o O ( That I am saving Serios and I time by informing him of our relationship. ) SO: T.T . o O ( We can just get right to it and he can focus on his duties. ) CC: Umm CC: Did you think that wasp a bit forward? SO: T.T . o O ( Of course not. Serios always likes it when I'm direct. ) CC: I'm sure he does CC: Though he may not respond well when you interrupt his duties for something like that CC: He's pretty focused on this world ending game and his duties and such CC: Yeah, he can be a bit of a stickbug in the mud, but it's just who he is CC: Maybe try at a better time? SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe... ) CC: Yeah, give it another shot or something CC: If you really see the future it's gotta comb to pass, right? CC: Though speaking of future ships, I'm still really confused why you saw me and Aaisha CC: you are aware that she hates me, right? SO: T.T . o O ( She is frustrated. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You must prove yourself. ) CC: By saving her life from this mysterious Merrow Niadis? CC: By swiping those discs SO: T.T . o O ( you're saving her from the apocalypse. She's saving herself from Merrow ) CC: Ahh, alright CC: Speaking of that job CC: The pieces to be selected are players, correct? SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) CC: Are you able to see my choices ahead of time? CC: Or are there too many factors? CC: You did say once that that wasp a possibilty that would restrict your sight SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I will need to be closer to. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am not an all seeing oracle ) SO: T.T . o O ( only some things ) CC: Well I'm glad that you're willing share what you know CC: Can you point me in the direction of some other players? CC: So that I may make a proper selection CC: Gotta get these discs SO: T.T . o O ( What will you trade me? ) CC: What would you like? SO: T.T . o O ( I would like you ) SO: T.T . o O ( to get Serios ) SO: T.T . o O ( to write me a love letter. ) SO: T.T . o O ( At least three pages long ) SO: T.T . o O ( If you do that ) SO: T.T . o O ( I will give you the names and handles ) SO: T.T . o O ( of all of the players ) SO: T.T . o O ( Do we have a deal? ) CC: ... CC: I guess I admire your determination CC: Tell you what, I'll do my best SO: T.T . o O ( I will send you the list when i get the letter. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:08 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby